The Fight
by Soccer18
Summary: Massie and Claire get in a big fight. Is Massie really trying to steal Cam.
1. Chapter 1

The Clique

"Massie wake up!" Claire screamed; that night as they were having their sleepover. "Massie do you really think Cam likes me"? "Of course he does what makes you think that", questioned Massie still half asleep. "I don't know I mean he ran away from me after the soccer game, and he pretended to be your boyfriend so you could get Derrington back. "Really you're still on this I told you he gave you sour gummies that's your favorite type of candy right". 'Well yah but I still never got them did I, said Claire fierce." "I told you a million times Nina stole them, and excuse me for trying to get my boyfriend back because a hot Spanish forin exchange student came, and you better keep your mouth shut because I'm letting you stay at my house, you stole my dog away from me, I'm letting you use my clothes, HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU WANT! Claire stared feeling her face get warm she was about to cry she ran out of Massie's room and sat on the steps. She sat there for an hour trying to rethink what she had said to Massie that night. That day when everyone came down from breakfast Massie wasn't there. She had asked everyone if they had seen Massie not saying a word. What had happened that night? When Wayne their butler drove Claire to school there was still no sign of Massie. The first period was long and not fun without Massie, but Claire refused not to give up now. She would soon know the truth if Massie was really there. Because next period was lunch. As she was walking down the hall she noticed Massie. Claire threw her arms up in the air, and motioned Massie to come.

Massie looked up to see Claire right by her side. "Claire is you mad at me?" Asked Massie cautiously with a frantic look on her face. "If anyone is mad it should be you, said Claire with her I don't know what we're talking about face. "Oh so you don't know about Cam", as soon as she said those words she knew she wanted to regret them. "What do you mean" asked Claire sucpicously. "Oh never mind", and ran as fast as he could into the cafeteria. As Claire sat down at her everyday lunch table, she had a million questions racing around in her head. Is is…Cam cheating on me? How did Massie get a ride to school? It was all too much to think for her right now. When Claire and Massie arrived in the parking lot waiting for Wayne. They both never said a word to each other. Finally Claire broke the silence "WHAT DID CAM SAY ABOUT ME!" Yelled Claire. "

Authors Note: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Clique

"I HATE MASSIE!" Claire screamed. That night when she found out Massie was stealing her boyfriend Cam. Claire was so mad she called up Derrington supposedly Massie boyfriend, and told him that Massie was cheating on him, and she might have a plan to get back at Massie. Claire forwarded a text message to everyone on her contact list except Massie. Stating that they would form a club without Massie and no one would talk to her for a month. And if someone hated Massie too much for that she would have a different surprise for them. Claire was amazed that morning to see that 30 people were in it, and 5 people were in it to make Massie live miserable. It was awesome the next morning to see 30 people not talking to Massie. Massie has always been one of those people that are always on top of the social list. But that day everyone was just ignoring her. I bet more people that had responded to my text message were ignoring her. That day at lunch was not miserable for Massie though because someone had told Massie what had happened. So throughout the day I had to see Massie evil eyes glancing at me, and today was not the day for that. Because as I walked into my fourth period class I realized that my finals were today. I was so busy working out my plans to ruin Massie's live I forgot about mine. I knew right then at the end of the period that I had flunked my test. Right at that moment I knew something would have to be done about the Massie situation.

…


End file.
